


Inesperado

by Latexohpo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Confusion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latexohpo/pseuds/Latexohpo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las vidas de Bruce y Clint apestan (al menos eso es lo que ambos creen), hasta que se conocen. ¿Qué tantas dudas tendrá que superar el científico para aceptar completamente al arquero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inesperado

_No le temas a quererme…_

_Que mi amor cambió tu suerte_

 

_**Estúpido y Sensual Banner** _

Para Clint Barton la vida no era un cúmulo de casualidades. Era una putada. Así de simple.

Todavía le daba jaqueca el pensar en lo que Loki hizo con él. Fue un títere, y el titiretero un extraterrestre desquiciado (por mucho que Thor insistiera en que su hermano era sólo una víctima de las circunstancias). Se sentía impotente al ser consciente de las lagunas que ese bastardo había dejado en su mente. Recuerda algunas cosas, claro, como su aventura para conseguir Iridio, o el haber atacado a Natasha, o lo que Loki dijo antes de convertirlo en un mono cilindrero: “Tienes buen corazón”.

Sí, claro. Un buen corazón. Un corazón que se oprimía ante tantas cosas. Como el asesinato y la sangre ajena que manchaba su alma. También estaba en números rojos, aunque estaba seguro de que no eran tan altos como los de su amiga pelirroja. Y existía también esa frustración en los agujeros de su memoria. Se sentía… sucio. Como si Loki lo hubiera violado también físicamente. Y eso le enfadaba, mucho. Su deseo de atravezar la cabeza de Loki (con todo y “cuernitos”) quedó frustrado. Claro que el verlo volando cuando ya se sentía muy seguro con una de sus flechas en la mano le hacía sonreír. Vaya que sí. También el verlo literalmente molido gracias al gigantón; eran recuerdos que no quería perder por nada del mundo.

Y hablando del gigantón… vaya que era imponente. Por supuesto, como agente de SHIELD conocía la historia de Bruce Banner y había visto los videos que mostraban a la bestia. Pero nada de eso se comparó al ver al hombre en persona por primera vez: cansado, con ropas prestadas que le quedaban grandes y venido en una motocicleta que seguramente robó. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de mirarlo bien, porque casi enseguida escuchó su voz, al menos lo que más le impactó: “Ese es mi secreto, Capitán, siempre estoy enojado”.

Y la batalla dio comienzo y no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver cómo ese cuerpo se agrandaba y se volvía verde. No tuvo en su mente durante esos momentos más que un solo objetivo: acabar con Loki y el ejército alienigena que casi destruye Manhattan. Pero cuando todo acabó y Stark los llevó a comer Shawarma, entonces sí que se fijó más en Bruce Banner. Stark le había conseguido algo de ropa y comía deshinibidamente. Un poco aburrido, eso sí. Tal vez incómodo. Y esa postura, como si estuviera seguro de que no debería estar ahí, como si quisiera estar en cualquier sitio menos en ese.

Cuando quedaron satisfechos (de comida y de luchar), y quizá por la seria advertencia que Nat le hizo a Thor con la mirada ante su falta de modales en la mesa, Clint se fijó todavía más en Bruce Banner. Había hecho análisis apresurados, tal vez, de sus nuevos compañeros. Stark, por ejemplo, era insufrible; aunque agradablemente insufrible, debía reconocer. A Thor ya lo había enfrentado antes, cuando estuvieron en Nuevo México, y su obvia ignorancia hacia las cosas terrestres… bueno, era un dios Asgardiano y no podía culparlo. El Capitán era casi como Thor; una mezcla de inocencia, principios y aburrición, a su parecer. A Nat ya la conocía, por supuesto. Aquello en Budapest… ok, mejor sacarlo de su sistema. Y la única interrogante era Bruce Banner.

Cuando se reunieron en Central Park para despedir a Thor y a su loco hermanito, al fin a alguien se le había ocurrido presentarlos formalmente. Fury, por supuesto, argumentando que ahora que eran un equipo y a pesar de que todos tomarían su camino, debían conocerse aunque fuera un poco. Y estrechó su mano y miró sus ojos (tan profundos y gentiles) y correspondió a la tímida sonrisa. Y lo vio irse con Stark que, al parecer, le había ofrecido trabajo en su torre.

Partió entonces junto a Nat hacia la base de SHIELD para hacer informes y cosas aburridas. Al menos el trabajo lo distraía de las miradas extrañas que Natasha le dedicaba, seguramente pensando que volvería a ser el títere que había sido bajo la influencia de Loki. Esa mujer era paranóica. También le ayudaba a delegar el sentimiento de pérdida que dejó Phil Coulson en él. Lo había conocido hace tiempo, tenían una relación más allá de lo laboral; Clint podría decir que eran amigos y de verdad le dolió su muerte.

Y de Bruce Banner. Porque el sujeto era un enigma para él. En algún tiempo libre en SHIELD revisó los archivos y miró los videos que involucraban a Banner. Y en algún momento se dio cuenta de que pensaba en él más de lo que debería. Hasta que Natasha (siempre la linda y preocupada Natasha) le dio una palmada en la cabeza sin misericordia y le gritó lo que él se negaba a aceptar: Banner le gustaba. “ _Podrías desbordar el Misisipi con la baba que sueltas cada vez que miras —y vuelves a mirar— esos archivos y videos”._

Sí, siempre la linda y preocupada Natasha. Clint fingió demencia y durante los siguientes días ni siquiera se quedaba con Nat más del tiempo necesario. No necesitaba esas miradas acusadoras, tampoco que intentara decirle qué hacer. Simplemente porque no pensaba hacer nada al respecto.

¿Qué Banner le gustaba? ¡Patrañas!… Patrañas muy ciertas, lamentablemente. Sin embargo, Clinton Francis Barton no era del tipo cazador. Vale, quizá con los malos en turno a los que tenía que partirles el culo (y no de esa manera precisamente); pero en cuestiones (¡Dios! Ni siquiera era capaz de decir la palabra)… _amorosas_ … era todo un imbécil.

Desde muy joven supo que lo suyo no eran las chicas. Y realmente era algo que no le importunaba ni le causaba mayor preocupación. Su trabajo como maestro asesino, y luego como espía para SHIELD, no le daba muchas oportunidades de tener relaciones sentimentales importantes, ni largas, ni duraderas, ni románticas, ni nada que involucrara cursilería alguna. Sus mayores éxitos en ese ámbito eran una noche libre en la que se largaba a algún pub gay y se dejaba follar por el primer buen mozo que le pareciera lo suficientemente digno de poseerlo. Nunca le había atraído alguien lo necesrio como para “desbordar el Misisipi”. Y como que le llamaban Ojo de Halcón que Bruce Banner no iba a ser una excepción.

Pronto descubrió que quizá debería comenzar a pensar en ponerse otro nombre, porque obligado por Fury e intentando huir de las insinuaciones de Nat, pasaba mucho tiempo en la Torre Stark. Primero fueron órdenes, claro. Después fueron visitas de corte más social. ¡Y al carajo todo! Últimamente su único objetivo era ver y estar cerca de Bruce Banner.

¿Por qué precisamente Banner? ¡Mierda! Si se hubiera fijado en Stark quizá una noche de sexo salvaje hubiera aplacado su ansiedad (Habrá que ver de lo que se entera uno en esa torre); si se hubiera fijado en Steve… bueno, no, tampoco era una buena opción alguien que seguramente veía la homosexualidad como un pecado vergonzoso. Thor… ¡ugs! su pobre trasero no merecía ser partido en dos, literalmente. En todo caso, el que le gustaba más de lo que podía soportar era Banner.

Banner… El estúpido Banner y esos ojos profundos y bellos. El estúpido Banner y esa sonrisa que podría derretir los polos. El estúpido Banner y esa amabilidad y ternura que desbordaba. El estúpido Banner y sus estúpidos arranques de ira. El estúpido Banner y su incontestable inteligencia. El estúpido Banner y su alma destrozada. El estúpido Banner y su tortuosa culpabilidad…

—Estúpido y sensual Banner— murmuró frustrado mientras miraba el perfil de Bruce Banner a lo lejos durante una de sus visitas _amistosas_ a la torre.

—Capítulo diez, temporada once. Pensé que habías dejado de ver Los Simpson hace tiempo. Aunque debo admitir que se oye mejor que digas “Banner” en lugar de “Flanders”. Lo demás es igual: dicho por un hombre completamente idiota.

Clint crispó los dedos y ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Natasha. Al menos agradecía que hubiera sido ella la que le había escuchado murmurar aquello. Suspiró hondamente mientras miraba cómo Nat se acercaba a saludar al siempre distraído Doctor Banner. Y esa distracción permanente en Bruce le dejaba en tremenda disyuntiva: a veces él era demasiado obvio. Es decir, más de una vez el propio Banner lo pillaba mirándolo de una manera escándalosa, pero se limitaba a sonreír a medias y mirar a otro lado. Quizá ya se había dado cuenta de su gusto y… no era correspondido, por supuesto. Genial, no era distracción. Era pura indiferencia y demasiada (y exasperante) amabilidad de su parte como para ahuyentarlo.

Clint sabía, además, que Bruce no era homosexual. En sus archivos estaba el nombre de Elizabeth Ross. La misma Elizabeth “Betty” Ross que había tenido un romance con Bruce. Romance + Hombre + Mujer = Cero oportunidades para él. ¿Y desde cuándo era tan masoquista? Era jodidamente consciente de que Bruce Banner no le correspondería nunca, pero ahí estaba, aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenía para “visitar” la Torre Stark.

Y estaba llegando a un punto en el que si se dejaba caer al abismo (y ya estaba a un paso) destrozaría una buena amistad. Bruce valía la pena en todos sentidos. Incluso cuando él mismo, Bruce, se negara a pensar que había algo bueno en él. Su compañía y sus pláticas valían la pena. Su simple amistad lo valía. Así que tomó una resolución: hacer de tripas corazón y olvidarse de Bruce, al menos en ese sentido. Ni siquiera le había apetecido en todo ese tiempo ir a calmar sus ansias a alguno de los antros a los que antes no les hacía el feo, y mucho menos pensaba en acostarse con nadie más.

Y de pronto soltó una carcajada. ¡Vaya que estaba siendo idiota! Nat tenía razón en eso. Bien, no más pretenciones absurdas. Él era Clint Barton, Ojo de Halcón, espía de SHIELD y super héroe. El amor era para los niños (buen punto, Nat), y él ya no era ni de lejos un niño. De ahora en adelante, sólo se permitiría pensar en su vida (la que no incluía a cierto sexy científico), que seguía siendo una putada. Quizá debería cambiar eso asistiendo a las terapias que SHIELD tenía disponibles con renombrados psicológos a cargo. No, mejor no. Sólo olvídarse de Banner era suficiente. Sólo amigos. Sólo conocidos. Sólo compañeros. Sí, eso estaría bien.

Dispuesto a ello, dejó de reir y se dio cuenta de que tanto Nat como Bruce lo miraban fijamente. Nat con una ceja alzada y Bruce con una expresión francamente indecifrable.

—¡Me voy! Tengo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo— dijo levantándose del sillón de Stark para huir y poner en acción su plan de no pensar más en ese hombre.

—Creo que el golpe que le diste lo dejó un poco mal… ¿me equivoco?— preguntó Bruce a Natasha mientras observaba la salida de Clint—. A veces actua un poco raro.

—¿Quién de nosotros no es raro, Bruce?— cuestionó Natasha de vuelta, con una sonrisa.

—Claro, tienes razón.

—Aunque sí tienes un punto sobre ese cabeza de chorlito. En realidad es algo muy tonto: está enamorado.

—Oh…

* * *

 

**Confundido**

Sí, un muy idiota “Oh…” había salido de sus labios. Pero la mirada de Natasha había sido demasiado significativa. Y después se quedó sin palabras. Vale que él prefería no hablar mucho con nadie. Tony era, quizá, la única excepción. Y Clint. Sorpresivamente un día se encontró charlando amigablemente con Ojo de Halcón, y era agradable.

Bruce había aceptado quedarse en la Torre. Simplemente no tenía a dónde ir y aunque decidiera huir de nuevo, ahora era un Vengador, y era improbable que se perdiera del ojo de Nick Fury, probablemente tampoco de su parche. Así que era inevitable ver a Clint Barton. Al principio, cuando el castaño visitaba la Torre por asuntos de SHIELD, Bruce se limitaba a saludarlo por mera educación. La verdad es que para él era muy difícil confiar en alguien, y si hablamos de un hombre que trabaja para una organización que lo mantenía vigilado, bueno, simplemente quería tener el menor contacto posible con él. Algo que, irónicamente, no sucedía con Natasha. Aunque la mujer pertenecía también a SHIELD había algo de química entre ellos. Quizá el haberla perseguido siendo el otro sujeto, y que ella hubiera sobrevivido (además de repetirle hasta el cansancio que si volvía a disculparse le afeitaría el vello corporal con cera caliente) había roto toda animosidad. La chica era agradable. Tony era su amigo. Steve era tan inocente que le causaba cierta ternura y por supuesto, admiración —¿Quién no admiraba al Capitán América?—, y Thor le parecía gracioso. Pero había algo en Clint, en su mirada y sus acciones que no le permitían abrirse siquiera un poco ante él.

El arquero iba y venía, decía que de parte de Fury. Después se hizo evidente que no era una orden. Y luego… simplemente se acostumbró a verlo más seguido. Inevitablemente, las charlas se hicieron menos frías y con más contenido. Tony y Pepper estaban con ellos algunas veces, otras se integraban Steve o Thor (cuando se aparecían por el lugar), Natasha también iba con frecuencia, aunque negara que le agradaba el ambiente. Y en alguna ocasión, terminaron los dos solos en la sala del piso principal y Bruce descubrió que Clint no le era desagradable del todo. Era divertido a su modo, un modo un tanto _perverso_ , pensó Bruce, pero simpático. Después pudo decirse a sí mismo que consideraba a Clint un amigo. Ambos habían dicho mucho en sus pláticas. Clint le confesó cómo se sentía respecto a lo que Loki le hizo. Bruce le confesó que su vida era un infierno, aunque ahora era uno más tolerable.

Y sucedió. Bruce no era ingenuo y mucho menos idiota. El que Clint hiciera sus apariciones sorpresa no era extraño, lo extraño era que parecía preferir su compañía a la de cualquier otro. Era normal, se dijo alguna vez, habían hecho una bonita amistad. Hasta que vio en esos ojos azules un brillo que lo incomodó demasiado. Y sus acercamientos eran cada vez más próximos; roces disimulados, sonrisas extraviadas, miradas fijas que le ponían los pelos de punta.

Durante una cena de amigos (él, Tony y Clint), el arquero se había puesto un poco alegre con las copas, y Tony ni se diga, terminó tirado en el suelo, Bruce simplemente se limitó a soportarlos, él no bebía, y Clint declaró algo que obviamente no recordó al otro día —o tal vez sí—: “ _No me gustan las mujeres_ ”.

Bien, Bruce no tenía problema alguno con la homosexualidad, respetaba el gusto de cada quién. Pero el saber aquello sólo lo llevó a tener un dilema existencial más gigante que Hulk. Era obvio que él, Bruce Banner, le atraía a Clint Barton. Y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Vaya, no era el que le pareciera aberrante o desagradable (saberse deseado era un halago), pero él no estaba hecho para una relación amorosa con absolutamente nadie. Para ser llamado “Ojo de Halcón”, Clint era demasiado ciego.

Era peligroso, muy peligroso. Su vida debía limitarse a trabajar en el laboratorio, en pretender que podía ser una persona más o menos normal, y nada más. Y era desquiciante, porque Clint no parecía entenderlo. A veces le daba alguna señal en parcas palabras de que él nunca estaría con nadie, pero el castaño nunca dejó de verlo… de esa manera en que lo hacia. Y cada vez que aquellas miradas le descolocaban demasiado, Bruce intentaba con todo su impetú ser rudo y gritarle al arquero que lo dejara en paz, pero siempre fracasaba estrepitosamente. No sabía por qué, pero de alguna jodida manera le gustaba ese trato de Clint hacia él. Era una razón más para odiarse. Rendido, dejó que Clint siguiera jugando con él; concluyó que se cansaría alguna vez, como toda la gente que pudo haber sido cercana a él en ese aspecto (no mucha en realidad).

Todo en él era patético, era absolutamente contrario a lo que Clint era, terminaría por hartarse. Y era lo que esperaba. Si algo tenía Bruce, era paciencia.

Hasta ahora. Porque después de que Clint saliera aquella tarde diciéndo que tenía mucho trabajo, no había regresado. Y las palabras de Natasha retumbaban en su cerebro como un mantra: “ _Está enamorado_ ”. ¿De verdad estaba enamorado? ¿De él, Bruce Banner, el sujeto que podría aplastarlo (literalmente)? ¡Diablos! Sabía que le gustaba a Clint, pero no pensó que aquello pasara a ser un sentimiento más real. Enamorado. ¿Y cómo se sentía Bruce respecto a eso? No lo sabía. Confusión absoluta.

A él le gustaban las mujeres. Incluso amaba a Betty… bueno, quería a Betty… extrañaba a Betty… ¡Qué carajos! ¡Ni siquiera había pensando mucho en ella desde que se instaló en la Torre! Claro que nunca la olvidaría, toda su ayuda, sus palabras, su apoyo incodicional. Y su abandono. No se lo reprochaba, mientras más lejos estuviera de él, mejor. Y antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar evitarlo, sus pensamientos giraron alrededor de una sola persona, de un hombre: Clint Barton.

Lo extrañaba. Hacia semanas que no aparecía por la Torre. Y eso fue absolutamente devastador porque sus sueños comenzaron a llenarse de los ojos expresivos y azules de Clint. Porque no podía creer el sorprenderse sonriendo como idiota cuando pensaba en él, ni ese sentimiendo de abandono en su pecho cuando realizó que Clint no volvería a menos que fuera obligado. Lo había alejado. Cumplió su objetivo. Era alentador… y doloroso.

De verdad que no necesitaba de eso. Y prefirió dormir lo menos posible, así no se torturaba en el único lugar en el que no podía evitarlo. Y Tony, claro, fue el primero en notar su enfermizo aspecto. Lo interrogó y amenazó, pero Bruce permaneció impertérrito. Estaba acostumbrado al trato hóstil, aunque no mucho a que alguien se preocupara por él y eso le incomodaba también. Era todo un lío.

* * *

 

_**(…Y un ángel pecoso)** _

 

—¿Te peleaste con Clint?— le preguntó directamente Pepper una madrugada que ella regresaba a descansar un poco después de una fiesta en la que regañó más de la cuenta a Tony, que tuvo que ser traído por Happy a rastras.

Bruce negó con la cabeza, francamente sorprendido. ¿Ella cómo sabía…? No, debía haber una explicación más normal. Está bien que Clint no era tan discreto al respecto, pero había estado seguro que nadie aparte de él había notado que se gustaban… ¿Había dicho “se gustaban”? ¿Esa expresión lo implicaba también a él, verdad?

Pepper le miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras le servía una taza de té y ella se servía otra.

—Tony ha estado preocupado por ti, Bruce. Casi no duermes, comes apenas lo necesario, trabajas más de lo que deberías. Dice también que notó el cambio a partir de que hemos prescindido de las visitas de Clint. ¿Son amigos, no?—. Bruce asintió con la cabeza. Sí, eran amigos— ¿Eso es un sí a que son amigos o un sí a que lo extrañas?

Y Bruce casi se quema las amígdalas con el enorme trago de té hirviendo que se llevó a la boca para no mirar a Pepper a la cara. La mujer rió con ganas, y meneó la cabeza condescendientemente.

—¿A qué le temes, Bruce?— le preguntó seriamente una vez que calmó su risa y Bruce pudo volver a la normalidad.

—Yo no…

—Robert Bruce Banner: le gustas a Clint. Quizá sea un poco inmaduro y temerario, pero es un buen hombre. Y sabes perfectamente que no le teme a Hulk.

—No me gustan los hombres, Pep— contestó Bruce unos segundos después, cerrando los ojos ante la mentira que estaba diciendo. Porque sí le gustaba un hombre: Clint.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la cálida mano de Pepper en su rostro.

—Si Clint no te gustara también, no estarías peor que novia dejada, cariño. Escucha, el amor es algo tan maravilloso, tan intangible, tan…. Bruce, el amor es perfecto. El amor no distingue nada más que los sentimientos. No te lo diría si supiera que Clint te es indiferente, pero no es así. Te estás matando, y no es por los demonios que tú permites que te persigan. Es por él.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?— cuestionó él suavemente, con tristeza.

—La hay: Clint no te haría daño. Y tan es así que ha preferido no volver a aparecer por aquí, sabe que te incomoda su prescencia, sabe que tienes que pensar. Pero no sabe el daño que te haces a ti mismo. Así que si no levantas esa carita triste y te dispones a vivir tu vida con o sin él, lo obligaré a venir.

Bruce bajó el rostro. No quería que Clint lo viera así, no quería que Clint supiera que era su culpa. No quería a Clint en su vida.

—Sólo le haré daño— murmuró.

Pepper suspiró, dejó su taza de té en la mesa, tomó la de Bruce y la abandonó también, sólo para tomar las manos de su amigo (porque a Bruce Banner solamente hacia falta conocerlo para quererlo).

—Entonces el problema no es que te guste un hombre, tampoco que dicho hombre sea Clint Barton. El problema eres tú.

—El problema es el otro sujeto— dijo Bruce separando sus manos de las de Pepper y levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado—. No podría perdonarme si él le hiciera daño a alguno de ustedes, Pep. No podría soportar si él…

—¡Ya basta!— exclamó Pepper enojada, y eso realmente sorprendió al científico. Bruce la había visto así con Tony, pero generalmente era amable con todos— ¿Por qué sigues con eso? ¡Dios, Bruce! Hulk nunca ha herido a alguien que es importante para ti. Él no es el problema, eres tú. Tú y tu incapacidad para ver todo lo bueno que hay en ti, todo lo que puedes dar. Tu humanidad, Bruce. Eso es que lo hace que Tony se preocupe por ti, lo que hace que yo esté en éste momento contigo, lo que hace que Fury confíe en ti, lo que no ha permitido que Thor, Steve o Natasha te rechacen. Y lo que hace que Clint haya caído redondo ante tus pies.

Y cuando Pepper vio la impotencia, la frustración y las lágrimas asomarse en esos ojos, corrió a abrazarlo. Bruce no correspondió a su abrazo en un primer momento, pero poco a poco se dejó hacer y en unos momentos ya tenía el rostro hundido en el cuello de Pepper Potts.

—No eres un monstruo, entiéndelo— le susurró la mujer—. Eres un ser humano, uno muy valioso. Eres Robert Bruce Banner, el hombre que ha sabido enfrentar mucho dolor y aún herido, es capaz de amar. Ahora deja que los demás lo hagamos también, déjate amar Bruce. No sólo le des una oportunidad a Clint, dátela a ti mismo. Sé feliz.

—¿Cómo se siente ser feliz, Pepper?— preguntó él con el rostro en esos delicados brazos.

—Averígualo.

* * *

 

_**Molesto Cupido pelirrojo** _

Vacaciones. ¿Desde cuándo Fury era tan permisivo? Oh sí, quizá desde que tenía a un grupo de súper hombres que podían hacer las labores que a él se le dificultaban un poco en menos de diez minutos. No que se sintiera menos; Clint estaba orgulloso de sus hábilidades y era muy consciente de que eran valoradas. Sin embargo, el que se tenga a un sujeto súper fuerte y rápido disponible las 24 horas del día, y que además era adorado por todo el mundo (sí, el Capitán) le había mermado un poco su trabajo.

Antes lo agradecía, claro que sí. Podía escaparse a pasar unas horas con el equipo. Pero ahora, que era lo que menos quería hacer, ahí estaba: de vacaciones. Pudo, por supuesto, haber ido a visitar alguna otra ciudad y comportarse como una persona común y corriente. Pero él no era común, y mucho menos corriente, así que decidió quedarse echado en el sofá de su viejo apartamento mientras engullía panqueques previamente hechos o palomitas de microondas y veía algunas de sus películas favoritas. Vale, quizá sí era un poco corriente.

Aunque el gusto le duró sólo un par de días. Al tercero, ya listo para su segundo maratón de Star Trek, unos golpes en la puerta le sorprendieron. No porque no supiera quién era, sino porque no tenía que estar ahí.

—Natasha, qué alegría verte— dijo en un tono muy aburrido cuando abrió la puerta.

—El sentimiento es mutuo— contestó ella con sarcasmo y se adentró a la desordenada sala mirando de mal modo la torre de películas y de migajas.

—Dime que Fury se retractó y me tiene una misión.

—No tienes tanta suerte. Aunque quizá sí. Pepper pide tu prescencia en la torre.

—¿Para qué?— inquirió Clint entrecerrando los ojos. No le gustó el tonito de su amiga y mucho menos que Virgina Potts estuviera involucrada. Esas dos mujeres eran las únicas que sabían sobre su interés por el Doctor Banner, y que se confabularan no era en absoluto agradable.

—Ella y Stark están fuera, regresan hasta mañana. Sabes que Steve tiene una misión; Thor, lo sabes, parece chicle cuado puede viajar a Nuevo México; y yo tengo que alcanzar a Steve en un par de horas.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? ¿Vas a quedarte como imbécil atragantándote de palomitas mientras el Doctor Banner está solo (muy solo) en la torre?— sonrió Natasha. Clint suspiró molesto.

—Creí que había dejado muy claro que no necesito de tu intervención ni de la de la pecosa. Yo ya lo acepté: No le intereso a Banner. No pretendas venir como Cupido, Nat, siendo francos no te queda.

Pero la sonrisa de Natasha Romanoff seguía ahí, a pesar del tono frío y distante que Clint había empleado.

—Para ser un espía de élite dejas mucho que desear, Barton. Si Pepper te está pidiéndo ir a la torre es porque, precisamente, Banner necesita compañía. Según me dijo, el hombre ha estado… mal.

—¿Mal? ¿Qué quieres decir con “mal”?— inquirió Clint intentando que su corazón no saltara de su pecho. ¡Pero qué incorrecto lo hacia el estar enamorado! ¡Malditos sentimientos que creía no tenía!

—Sólo mal. Es lo que ella me dijo—. Nat le miró fijamente, y finalmente suspiró y bajó un poco la guardia. Realmente le interesaba Clint, ya no como algo más que amigo. Eso le había quedado muy claro desde hacia tiempo, y desde entonces decidió que el amor era para niños. Y para efectos prácticos, Clint podría ser todo lo rudo que quisiera, pero en el fondo seguía siendo un niño. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con mucha seriedad—. Tú no estuviste ahí cuando Bruce nos confesó que intentó suicidarse; no viste sus ojos, el dolor que esconde tras ellos. Clint…, no sé si necesite lo que tú pretendes, o pretendías darle, pero sí necesita un amigo. Deja de ser tan egoísta, ¿quieres? Somos un equipo, deja de mirarlo como el príncipe que quieres llevarte a la cama. Créeme, no lo es.

Y Clint ya no contestó nada. Su garganta estaba seca y un agudo dolor se instaló en su pecho. ¿Suicidarse? ¿Bruce Banner había intentado suicidarse?

—JARVIS te dejará entrar a las seis de la tarde en punto al piso de Stark. Y, por favor, no lo arruines.

* * *

 

_**“El otro” dice ¿no?** _

Abrió los ojos perezoso y casi enseguida sonrió. Había descansado, por fin; se sentía bien. Se giró en la cama para ver la hora: 7: 15 p.m. ¡Vaya! Sí que había dormido, y bastante. Recordó vagamente que Pepper le había dicho que no esperara encontrarlos ya que ella y Tony harían un viaje a Queens y no regresarían hasta el otro día. Se giró en la cama pensando que podría volver a dormir un poco más, pero el hambre lo atacó sin misericordia. Su sonrisa se ensanchó; tener hambre era una buena señal. Se levantó sin pensarlo más y se apresuró a tomar una ducha rápida para quitarse un poco la pereza. El trabajo en el laboratorio iba bien y lo dejaría por unos días, claro que la seria advertencia de Tony influyó a esa desición. También decidió que no pensaría mucho en Clint (un poco complicado, se dijo, cuando suspiró frente al espejo del baño). Pero ya que lo había arruinado todo, y quizá hasta había perdido una amistad…

Ya más despierto y su estómago rogándole por un poco de alimento, Bruce Banner se acercó a la puerta de su habitación para salir de allí. ¿Había dejado la puerta abierta? No, seguro que no. Quizá Pepper le había dado un vistazo antes de marcharse.

Sonrió otra vez. Dispuesto a comer algo se dirigió a la cocina y pasó por la sala, donde de reojo vio a Clint Barton sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión… ¡¿Qué?! Se detuvo abruptamente y deshizo el par de pasos que había dado distraídamente.

—Hola, Bruce— le saludó el castaño como si nada.

Bruce respiró profundamente. Estaba ahí como idiota mirando a Clint con los ojos como platos.

—Hola…— contestó rápidamente cuando vio la confusión en esos ojos azules— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy de vacaciones— respondió Clint encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a sonreír levemente. Apagó la televisión y se levantó para acercarse a Bruce, quién dio dos pasos atrás ante esa mirada, pero Clint pasó de largo dejándolo como una estatua—. Traje pizza, ¿quieres?

Cuando Bruce se giró para ver al arquero y vio esa sonrisa sincera y sin pretenciones, asintió lentamente. Siguió al castaño sin dejar de admirar esa espalda y… _¡No! No mires más abajo_ , se reprochó. Era cierto que había pensado en Clint más de lo que su salud mental debería permitírselo, y en algún punto no sólo se vio compartiendo con el castaño en una relación sentimental, sino también en lo que ello conllevaría. Concluyó que Clint era absolutamente apetecible (bueno, eso se lo dijo Pepper después de su patética autoconmiseración, y él estuvo de acuerdo). Y no supo qué le sorprendió más, el hecho de que efectivamente se sentía atraído por un hombre o el encontrar a dicho hombre tan tentador.

El siguiente par de horas pasaron realmente agradables entre pizza y charla. Clint parecía haber perdido sus tácticas de seducción: no insinuaciones, no sonrisitas, no miradas delatadoras. Era como antes de que Bruce se diera cuenta de las inclinaciones del arquero (y no supo si eso le gustaba o no). Hablaron de cosas mundanas, hasta que llegaron al tema del clima y Bruce comenzó a sentirse incómodo. El llegar al tema de la lluvia que azotaba Manhattan era sólo signo de que ninguno quería abordar la cuestión que tenían que abordar necesariamente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí en realidad? La verdad, Clint— se aventuró Bruce mirando el perfil del arquero, que observaba la fuerte lluvia a través del ventanal de la cocina.

Clint se giró para mirarlo fijamente. Suspiró resignado antes de abrir la boca.

—Quiero hablar contigo. Y ya que ciertas mujeres chismosas decidieron que esta era una buena oportunidad, no iba a desperdiciarla.

Bruce se llevó su vaso de agua a los labios y dio un largo trago sin dejar de mirar a Clint e intentar encontrar el modo de explicarse y justificarse sin lastimarlo. Averiguar cómo era la felicidad era un camino que él no desconocía, pero al llegar a la meta simplemente todo lo bueno se iba a la mierda. Así había pasado en sus relaciones pasadas, incluso cuando Hulk no existía. ¡Diablos! Sí que era cobarde.

—Te escucho— dijo al fin, dejando el vaso en la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos sobre ella.

Clint adoraba ese gesto. Era el gesto “estoy dispuesto a escucharte aunque quisiera largarme de aquí inmediatamente”. Eso lo hizo sonreír y morderse los labios, lo que provocó que Bruce mirara a otro lado por unos instantes. Ya estaba bien. Debía comportarse si no quería arruinarlo todo, como se lo advirtió Natasha. Serían amigos y ya.

—No pretendo incomodarte más de lo que mi simple prescencia lo hace, Bruce. Así que seré directo y me iré. Soy homosexual y me gustas mucho; supongo que un hombre con tu inteligencia lo notó desde hace tiempo y tu nula reacción provocó que me diera cuenta de que estuve siendo egoísta; que tú no me correspondes de ese modo. Sé que tú no… bueno, que te gustan las mujeres y que yo, siendo el idiota que soy, no quise aceptar eso desde el principio. Tenía que decírtelo, y ya lo hice. Lo que no me gustaría es perder tu amistad…

Y se calló. Detuvo su diarrea verbal cuando las manos de Bruce cubrieron las suyas. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en ese contacto, para seguir el recorrido hasta encontrar los ojos del otro. Los oscuros y profundos ojos marrones estaban clavados en el contacto de esas manos. Clint podía sentir el calor que comenzaba a envolver las suyas, y también el ligero temblor del que estaban siendo presas.

Bruce, por su parte, se esforzaba por no mirar a Clint a los ojos, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Su reacción fue intempestiva, inoportuna, una completa locura; simplemente no pudo evitar tomar esas manos un segundo después de escuchar el “me gustas” en la suave voz que Clint había empleado. Y ahora estaba, por supuesto, arrepintiéndose; sentía cómo el temblor comenzaba a invadirlo, consecuencia de sentirse tan nervioso y tan idiota. ¿Desde cuándo era tan imprudente? Tenía que hablar, decir algo, cualquier cosa. E hizo la segunda cosa idiota en menos de un minuto: retiró sus manos rápidamente.

El “lo siento” que iba a decir se interrumpió cuando vio la sonrisa triste de Clint.

Porque claro, Clint era un idiota si pensaba que ese gesto de Bruce podría decir algo más que sólo “cállate”.

Bruce se llevó una mano al cabello desesperado. Nunca había estado en una situación como esa, y hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía que lidiar con algo así. Se suponía que era un hombre maduro (y lo era), pero al parecer su yo-adolecente-con-hormonas-revolucionadas-y-torpeza-extrema lo estaba asaltado. Pues bien, no lo permitiría:

—Creo que… tú… tú también me gustas, Clint— dijo al fin, rompiendo la leve tensión que se estaba formando.

Clint Barton había estado en situaciones extremas a lo largo de su vida; batallas, peleas, heridas, huidas, y todo lo que conllevaba ser un asesino entrenado y agente de élite. Pero nada, absolutamente nada, lo había preparado para lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Su corazón comenzó a bombear a un ritmo alarmante, tanto que creyó que en cualquier momento se le detendría o se le saldría del pecho para correr hacia Bruce…, bien, eso era desagrable. El caso es que estaba en las nubes.

Se levantó para acercarse más a ese atractivo científico. Estaba ya a unos centímetros de su rostro, Bruce no se movía, paralizado por la reacción de Clint. El arquero subió una mano lentamente hasta posarse en el rostro del otro, sintió lo rasposo de esa barba que comenzaba a crecer en su palma; sus ojos fijos en esos apetecibles labios. Y la mano ajena que se posó sobre la suya para retirarla suavemente.

—Clint, no puedo. No debo—. Tres palabras: Su nombre; su negativa, su inseguridad. Bruce se alejó de esa mano y de su dueño sintiéndo el corazón en un puño—. Tal vez sea cierto que me atraes, pero… ¿sabes? Me tienes muy sorprendido. Lo has visto, sabes que no está dentro de mi control total, sabes que en cualquier momento puede desconocer a la gente que… quiero, y no estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Hulk. Así que todo era por Hulk. El eterno problema de Bruce Banner. La razón de que “siempre esté enojado”, la razón por la que quiso matarse. Clint lo único que sabía es que Bruce tenía miedo, miedo de lastimarlo. Quiso sonreír de oreja a oreja, pero la pesadumbre en el rostro moreno definitivamente no era acorde a su emoción.

—Yo no le temo. Pero…— interrumpió con un gesto a Bruce que ya había vuelto a abrir la boca—, me he desvíado de mi plan original. Bruce, si tu temor es que el amigo verde me haga daño, debes saber que no soy una damisela en peligro ni nada parecido. Si tu temor es, sin embargo, porque estás confundido sobre tus sentimientos, entonces no te lo reprocharé. Si vine esta noche es que para confesarte lo que siento, y que no espero nada a cambio más que lo me has dado durante los últimos meses: tu amistad— se sinceró Clint—. No quiero que me odies, pero si crees que no podrás soportarme sabiendo lo que siento por ti, entonces yo no…—. Volvió a callarse. ¡Dios! ¿qué tenía ese hombre que con sólo una mirada su cerebro se volvía espagueti y no atinaba a continuar con lo que decía? Esa mirada parecía atravesarlo, esa forma de observarlo… y Clint lo decifró esta vez: Bruce estaba decepcionado. ¿Decepcionado porque no iba a insistir?— ¡A la mierda!— exclamó harto de fingir lo que no era.

Se adelantó apresuradamente a Bruce y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

Aquellos abrazos de improviso no era algo a lo que Bruce estaba acostumbrado, menos a los masculinos. Mucho menos cuando dicho abrazo entregaba más que cualquier palabra, y muchísimo menos cuando ese abrazo le estaba gritando por cada poro “te quiero”. Bruce correspondió entonces, se aferró a ese cuerpo rodeando la cintura ajena y enterrando su rostro en el cuello fuerte de Clint Barton; aspirando el aroma dulzón, uno que hasta ahora descubría se sabía de memoria y que había extrañado las últimas semanas. Cerró los ojos suspirando, porque ahora sabía que sí, que él también sentía algo más que gusto por el arquero. Y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, emocionado, lleno del aroma del castaño. Y tuvo miedo. Se alejó bruscamente de Clint.

—Vete por favor— le dijo más fuerte de lo que quería. Sabía que la prescencia de Clint, y quizá su insistencia, lo harían perder el control.

—Bruce, déjame demostrarte que no…

—¡Vete! No quiero nada, Barton. No valgo la pena, no valgo tu esfuerzo ni tu cariño ni nada. No valgo…

¡Pum! Bruce vio de pronto estrellitas y un agudo dolor se fue extendiendo a lo largo de su rostro. Se llevó ambas manos a la nariz, ahí donde Clint acababa de golpearlo. Dolió, vaya que sí. Vio entre sus dedos a Clint, la expresión furiosa; vio que algo gritaba pero no podía escucharlo. ¡Clint Barton acababa de romperle la nariz! (o al menos eso sintió). Y eso lo enfureció. ¿Qué más pruebas quería el necio e idiota agente? Su corazón aumentó el ritmo, a ese que ya sabía no era capaz de mantener a raya. Sintió cómo sus huesos comenzaban a crujir, cómo sus músculos se expandían, cómo su ropa comenzaba a hacerse pequeña, cómo su piel se tornaba verde.

 _Nadie lastima a Hulk, porque Hulk aplasta a hombrecito idiota que lo hiere. Hulk está enojado… Hulk sabe que hombrecito huirá cuando él aparezca. Hulk todavía no es Hulk, Banner intenta contenerlo. ¡Tonto Banner! Hulk debe aplastar, pero Banner no quiere que aplaste, no quiere al arquero aplastado. Hulk mira a arquero y ve cómo se acerca. ¡Arquero imbécil! Hulk romperá todos sus huesos cuando débil Banner deje que él tome el control, pero Banner no quiere. “_ No lo lastimes”, _suplica Banner, y Hulk ruge, aunque no es intimidatorio cuando Banner está hablando todavía. ¡Banner no deja salir a Hulk!_

Clint vio cómo comenzaba la transformación. Debía hacer algo: huir o arriesgarse. Y optó por lo segundo, porque lo que menos quería era que Bruce se sintiera culpable por algo de lo que él mismo, Clint, tenía la culpa. No debió golpearlo, pero esas palabras lo desesperaron. ¿Por qué se odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué no podía confiar un poco en él mismo y en los demás?

Bruce cayó de rodillas, con una expresión muy dolorosa en ese agraciado rostro, una que también le dolió a Clint. Repetía una y otra vez que no quería hacerle daño, y la voz se fue también distorcionando. No tuvo más dudas: Clint se precipitió a Bruce y le tomó de los hombros con fuerza. Increíblemente sus gritos de contensión apagaban los rugidos de Bruce-Hulk. En un momento, los verdes ojos de Bruce se encontraron con los suyos, y pudo ver la angustia en ellos. Era Bruce haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para protegerlo del otro sujeto.

Clint abrió los brazos y rodeó con ellos el temblante cuerpo de Bruce, cerrando los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para ver justo en frente de él al increíble Hulk. Los espasmos disminuyeron de pronto y el castaño abrió los ojos cuando el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos se venció. Bruce estaba desmayado. Su mirada viajó hasta el pecho que podía ver a través de la desgarrada camisa que no se había roto por completo. Respiraba agitado, sí, pero no a galope. Lo había logrado. Bruce había contenido la furia de Hulk.

Se sentó en el suelo de la cocina, recargándose en una alacena baja, sin soltar el cuerpo ajeno. Una débil sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, y se esfumó en cuanto vio el corte en el puente de esa nariz. La acarició con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra aferraba la espalda del otro. Sus dedos delinearon el pequeño corte y limpiaron la pequeña cantidad de sangre que ya había dejado de salir; luego recorrieron el pómulo y la mejilla, bajaron a los labios…. Bruce Banner era hermoso. ¡Qué gay había sonado eso! Pero sólo Bruce Banner era capaz de hacerle tener pensamientos tan cursis.

Con una renovada sonrisa y un poco de dificultad, se levantó para cargarlo y llevarlo a su habitación. Sabía cuál era, por supuesto, cuando llegó a la torre no pudo evitar buscarlo y cuando lo encontró estaba profundamente dormido. Ahí se había quedado, en el umbral de la puerta admirándolo un rato, hasta que se movió y él salió por patas directo a la sala a fingir que había estado viendo televisión. Era todo tan… ridículo. Él era un ridículo enamorado. Pero ya no quería evitarlo. Bruce acababa de contener a la bestia en su interior por él, por no hacerle daño.

Cuando consiguió al fin llegar a la habitación, dejó a Bruce en la cama con cuidado. Encontró una playera que al parecer el científico ocupaba para dormir y le quitó la otra (hizo una gran esfuerzo para no tocar de más) para ponerle esa. También quitó los zapatos para que estuviera cómodo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se metió a la cama junto a Bruce. Miró su perfil y volvió a delinear ese rostro varias veces. De verdad era un hombre muy atractivo. No como el atractivo sexual que tenía Stark, o el atractivo “osito de peluche” de Steve. El atractivo de Bruce era más _etéreo_ , casi alado…

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Bruce abrió los ojos de golpe, giró un poco el rostro y miró a Clint sorprendido. Clint le estaba sonriendo, frente a él; muy cerca de él. Intentó incorporarse, pero una mano en su pecho lo detuvo. Bruce notó entonces que estaban acostados en su cama, en su habitación, apenas iluminados por la suave luz de la lámpara de noche. Ante el contacto de esa mano en su pecho volvió a recostarse y se giró un poco para quedar cara a cara con Clint. Cerró los ojos para aclaras sus ideas: Clint le había golpeado en la nariz. Frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano al lugar adolorido.

—Lo siento mucho.

La murmurada disculpa fue sincera. Bruce abrió los ojos nuevamente y contempló el rostro avergonzado de Clint Barton. Y entonces recordó el dolor en su cuerpo (no sólo en su nariz). Fragmentos solamente, el otro sujeto…

—¿Te hice daño?— inquirió temeroso, intentando otra vez incorporarse, pero Clint lo detuvo nuevamente, negando con la cabeza— ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo controlaste. Parecías pelear con él, le decías que no querías hacerme daño, que él no me lo hiciera. Lo lograste, Bruce. La transformación no se completó— explicó Clint con una suave sonrisa.

Bruce no podía creerlo, estaba en shock, y al parecer su gesto era muy gracioso porque Clint comenzó a reír sútilmente. Pronto se relajó, ambos lo hicieron, y compartieron una sonrisa. Clint se aventuró a volver a acariciar ese rostro, mirando a Bruce como pidiéndole permiso. Cuando Bruce levantó una mano también, Clint se tensó pensando que lo volvería a alejar, pero no fue así. El moreno colocó su mano sobre la de Clint, disfrutando de la caricia y del nuevo contacto de sus manos. El arquero se acercó un poco más mientras su mano exploraba la barbilla y finalmente bajaba al cuello, a la nuca. Bruce parecía corderito, no ponía objeción a ninguna de sus caricias. Tal vez si…

La sensación era maravillosa. Bruce no podía negarlo ahora; el suave roce de esos labios le erizaron hasta el último vello de su cuerpo. Era un beso; Clint lo estaba besando, y él besaba a Clint. No era un beso apasionado, pero sí entregado. Fue la expulsión total de todas sus dudas. No había nada sexual en la situación, era otra cosa. Quizás amor limpio, puro, entre dos seres humanos.

—Déjame quererte, Bruce— susurró Clint en sus labios—. Si lo arruino después, estarás en libertad de dejar salir al otro sujeto para patearme el trasero.

Bruce se congeló ante la mensión del “otro sujeto” y patear traseros. Pero sintió enseguida la sonrisa sobre sus labios (Clint no se despegaba), y le agradó entonces el sentido del humor _perverso_ del castaño. Sonrió a su vez, volviendo a relajarse.

Y esa fue la primera noche que pasaron juntos, abrazados. Sin más calor que el contacto de sus cuerpos y esa cálidez de sus espíritus. Ante tales muestras de entrega, Bruce estaba dispuesto a dejarse querer.

* * *

 

_**Frutración sexual** _

Las siguientes semanas fueron, literalmente, un idilio. Si Bruce Banner tenía destinado encontrar el verdadero amor, nunca imaginó que fuera con Clinton Francis Barton. Le gustaba la personalidad indomable del castaño, sus demostraciones de cariño, esos besos apasionados que lo dejaban sin aliento y que le mataban la melancolía y le nublaban el juicio. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho: estaba enamorado de Clint. Y eso era lo más parecido a la felicidad de la que Pepper le había hablado.

Por supuesto, su sonrojo fue monumental cuando le contó a la pelirroja lo sucedido y ella gritó como si se hubiera sacado la lotería (o como si Tony hubiera madurado de repente). Ella estaba contenta por él, y eso sólo profundizó esa noción de sentirse querido y valorado.

No era necesario gritarlo a los cuatro vientos; fue un acuerdo entre Clint y él, pero no podían ocultárselo ni a Pepper ni a Nat. No era un amor prohibido ni novelesco, simplemente querían ser discretos.

Clint regresó a su rutina de visitar la torre en plan social, y pretextaba cualquier cosa para encerrarse en el laboratorio de Bruce. El arquero descubrió ahí todo lo que Bruce era, porque su incontestable genialidad se hizo palpable cuando su pareja (qué bien se sentía al llamarlo así) le hablaba emocionado sobre sus avances en sus investigaciones. Aunque no entendía la mitad de lo que le explicaba, él ponía mucha antención. Bruce era paciente y generalmente terminaba sonriéndole cuando la confusión se hacía presente en su cara, para después abrazarlo y obsequiarle un tierno beso. Eso también era Bruce: ternura hecha hombre. Y a Clint no podía encantarle más.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días había algo que crecía en el pecho del arquero, aparte de amor —terminó aceptando, por muy ridículo que sonara—, era un calor que lo electrizaba, era el imaginarse esas fuertes manos recorriéndo su cuerpo. Era el más absoluto deseo y punto en boca.

Pero el moreno no parecía querer llegar más allá, no todavía. Bruce era consciente de que una relación de pareja se componía de varias cosas: confianza, comunicación, amor, atracción, admiración, contacto. Contacto carnal. Contacto sexual. Pero su inseguridad volvía al pensar en ello. Quizá no era tanto el temor a que Hulk apareciera (ya había logrado contenerlo, ¿cierto?) aunque sí que lo pensaba por eso, quizá también a que se sentiría un chiquillo virginal en un encuentro íntimo con su arquero. No que hubiera tenido muchas relaciones sexuales en su vida. Su primera vez fue tan anticlimática que de sólo recordarlo se moría de vergüenza. Otras no fueron en absoluto importantes. Con Betty estuvo un par de veces (antes del accidente), y habían sido geniales sin duda. Sólo que Clint no era mujer. Y a eso añadía el hecho de que Clint no era ningún inocente con respecto al sexo.

Clint se había contenido ya en un par de ocasiones, teniendo que terminar en el baño más próximo porque Bruce simplemente no estaba listo. Y lo entendía, claro que sí. Pero el tener la entrepierna adolorida no era en absoluto agradable. Tendría que ayudar a su científico a despejar sus dudas, quizá cambiando la táctica y no acorralarlo en cualquier rincón sólo para terminar frustrado y con una erección de tres metros. Y es que el cuerpo de Bruce era simplemente delicioso, al menos lo poco que había podido tocar y lo mucho que tenía que imaginar.

Y pensando en una manera en la que Bruce no se sintiera ultrajado fue que Fury lo encontró un día en la base de SHIELD. Clint tenía una misión. Una grande. Una que lo alejaría de Bruce por al menos tres semanas. Una que comenzaba al día siguiente a primera hora. Pero claro, tenía un trabajo al que debía poner más atención. O eso fue lo que Fury le gritó mientras él estaba en las nubes. ¿No tenían al Capitán América disponible? No, SHIELD ya había abusando demasiado del súper solado, así que Clint tuvo que caer de esas nubes y golpearse con la vida real. Y Natasha (la siempre linda y preocupada Natasha) se había carcajeado de él en sus narices ante su total e infantil enamoramiento. Aunque tuvo que tragarse su coraje, esa mortal mujer le daba miedo algunas veces.

Bien, si quería seguir viviendo cómodamente necesitaba ganar dinero, ¿cierto? Y para ganar dinero necesitaba trabajar. No podía vivir de besos y deseo. Asi que su última noche libre antes de marcharse decidió pasarla con Bruce. Una cena y nada más. Tenía que concentrarse en la misión.

—Así que no te veré hasta dentro de tres semanas— dijo Bruce mientras depositaba su vaso de refresco sobre la mesa descuidada en el apartamento de Clint.

—Espero poder apurarme y volver antes.

—Haz bien tu trabajo, Clint. Eres un agente de SHIELD después de todo; tienes una reputación que cuidar— sonrió el moreno con un poco de nostalgía anticipada.

—¿Me extrañarás?— cuestionó Clint pensando que había sonado como un crío. Pero en serio le preocupaban esos detalles. Sí, concluyó, Natasha tenía todo el derecho de burlarse de él.

—Sabes que si— afirmó Bruce sin duda—. Prométeme que te cuidarás— agregó desanimado.

—¡Hey! No soy una damisela en peligro, ¿recuerdas?

Y ambos rieron ligeramente.

Fue duro despedirse, sobre todo por el beso arrebatado en el que se fundieron cuando Bruce se preparó para regresar a la torre. Clint era fogoso, maravillosamente fogoso.

* * *

 

_**Esto es amor** _

Despertó al día siguiente muy temprano, seguro de no haber pegado ojo en mucho rato. Estaba preocupado por Clint. Estaba seguro de las capacidades del arquero, de su tenacidad y valentía. Y de sus arrebatos héroicos. Clint era ciertamente temerario, y a Bruce le daba pánico que en su desesperación de volver pronto hiciera alguna tontería.

La primera semana fue penosa. Si antes había extrañado a Clint (aquella vez que éste alegó mucho trabajo para no incomodarlo) ahora simplemente estaba que se tiraba del cabello. Había olvidado que el amor no era solamente flores y colores, también preocupación y angustia por el bienestar del otro.

La segunda semana, para no deprimirse mortalmente y que Tony comenzara a interrogarlo en doble sentido, decidió hacer lo que tenía planeado tiempo atrás: rentar un apartamento en el que pudiera recibir a Clint sin tener que cuidar que alguien los importunara. Ya había confirmado que JARVIS tenía una reacción francamente divertida de desobediencia y rebeldía con respecto a Tony. Pepper tenía mucho que ver con ello, eso seguro. Cuando la voz de la IA sonó de pronto mientras él y Clint… bueno, literalmente se devoraban en el laboratorio, anunciando: _“Doctor Banner, Agente Barton, el señor Stark viene en camino. Si me lo permiten, sugiero que se deshagan del pegamento que los ha unido e intenten capturar todo el aire posible en este momento“_ , no supo cómo ahogó las carcajadas que pugnaban por salir de sus labios. Y cuando Tony llegó al fin y los miró con un poema en el rostro no pudo evitarlo más y rió con ganas. Era obvio que su relación no había escapado al ojo clínico de Tony, pero le agradecía su discresión y su sincera aceptación con agrado.

Encontró finalmente un bonito y pequeño lugar en West Village, además el barrio era agradablemente tranquilo y el edificio en cuestión estaba convenientemente alejado de la monstruosa modernidad de Manhattan. Rentó uno de los departamentos del quinto piso, con una vista cautivante (no se comparaba con la vista desde la torre, pero esto era más… íntimo y acogedor). Tony protestó, por supuesto, pero Bruce pronto lo convenció de que no quería seguir viviendo a sus costillas. Seguiría yendo a trabajar a su laboratorio en Industrias Stark e iría a vistarlo algún fin de semana, o saldrían por ahí. El que Bruce se fuera no significaba que lo hacia de la vida de Tony.

La semana fue menos pesada al trabajar medio día y el resto ocuparlo en amueblar su nuevo hogar. Un hogar que ahora podría llamar suyo, y el que pensaba compartir con Clint.

La tercera semana…, bien, lo suyo ya no era sano. Descubrió que no solamente extrañaba a rabiar a Clint, ahora definitivamente lo necesitaba. Intentó consolarse pensando que era debido únicamente a que estaba viviendo una experiencia totalmente nueva, y quizá se estaba ilusionando demasiado. Pero no era del todo cierto; es decir, sí que eran nuevas sensaciones y una experiencia desbordante, pero la preocupación lo estaba matando. Necesitaba a Clint y tenerlo en sus brazos para nunca dejarlo ir.

Al finalizar la semana, y quizá demasiado ansioso por la vuelta de Clint, comenzó a tener sueños perturbadores. No pesadillas, ¡claro que no! Contrariamente, eran sueños en los que Clint volvía y terminaban besándose con desesperación, besos que llevaban a caricias, caricias que se hacían cada vez más atrevidas...

Y Bruce despertó de golpe, sudando, con el corazón agitado y algo que sobresalía de sus pantalones de dormir. Aquello era demasiado. Años habían pasado desde que tuvo su última erección. ¿Cómo, por Dios, pudo vivir así tanto tiempo? Oh sí, “el amigo verde”. Bien, sentía deseo sexual por Clint. ¿Eso significaba que era oficialmente gay? No, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza (y no era Hulk, era su líbido acabada de despertar después de un largo sueño), sería oficialmente y con todas sus letras homosexual cuando amara _de esa manera_ a Clint. Y eso no lo descolocó en absoluto. Se sentía bien consigo mismo y era suficiente.

Bien, con sus dudas sexuales fuera, ahora tenía que resolver el pequeño problema instalado en su entrepierna. Rogando poder controlarse, llevó una temerosa mano a su semierección. Tocarla simplemente le provocó arquear la espalda y gemir escándalosamente. Agradeció estar solo, en su nuevo apartamento y dueño absoluto de su cuerpo. Cosa que pensaba cambiar en cuanto Clint estuviera a su alcance, y para eso tenía que entrenarse un poco. La última vez que estuvo en esa situación tuvo que contenerse pensando que Hulk saldría apenas penetrara el cuerpo de Betty. ¡Oh, Dios! Pobre mujer…. Rió ante su estúpido pensamiento y se concentró en intentarlo.

Rodeó con su mano su miembro y comenzó a acariciarse. Pronto aceleró el ritmo y en su mente ya no cupo más que la fantasía de que era Clint el que lo masturbaba, ¿cómo sería en acción? ¿Rudo, suave, delicado, agresivo…? Gemía ya sin poder contenerse, pensando en esa sonrisa y en el deseo en los azules ojos de su… ¿novio? ¿pareja? ¿amigo con derechos?… ¡de su arquero y punto!

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y sus músculos endurecerse, y pronto llegaron los espasmos, placenteros espasmos. Se mordió una mano para no gritar cuando eyaculó copiosamente sobre su otra mano.

Su necesidad de aire fue alarmante, y de golpe recordó que si su corazón pasaba de los 200 latidos por minuto… ¿Por qué seguía siendo él? No que no lo agradeciera, ¿pero acaso la lujuria no era algo que se suponía no debía tener? Se incorporó para comprobar que no había muerto y acababa de tener un buen orgasmo, que su corazón latía a mil y que de alguna manera no había cambiado. Ira. La ira lo hacía cambiar, pero él no estaba furioso, estaba muy contento de hecho. ¿Sólo ira? ¿sexo permitido?

Se dejó caer en la cama sintiéndose el hombre más imbécil del planeta. Y de pronto rió a carcajadas.

Las tres infernales semanas habían pasado. Y Clint no había vuelto. Bruce se vio entonces en un estado de ansiedad insoportable y el miedo se apoderó de su mente: miedo a que Clint no volviera nunca, quizá la misión había fallado, tal vez simplemente tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar con la cabeza fría y decidir que lo suyo no avanzaba y lo dejara. Y ambas cosas le estaban carcomiéndo el corazón.

Y cuando la puerta de su apartamento sonó (Natasha sabía dónde encontrarlo y le había prometido darle a Clint la dirección en cuanto llegara) corrió como niño en día de Navidad a abrirla. A medio camino se contuvo, sintiéndo la vergüenza quemándole el rostro. Por alguna razón no quería que Clint viera que ya no había marcha atrás y estaba irremediablemente enamorado.

La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se borró a los dos segundos. No era Clint, era Tony. Bruce se obligó a volver a sonreír.

—Vaya, amigo, la tensión sexual te sienta peor que una noche de fiesta siendo el amigote verde— fue el saludo de Tony, quien como si fuera su casa, ya había travesado el umbral para atacar la cocina de Bruce.

—Tony, no tengo humor para…

—¿Aguantarme? ¿Soportarme? ¿Hacerte cargo de tu buen amigo Tony por un par de horas? Al menos hasta que Pepper me deje volver a entrar a mi propia casa— contestó Tony mientras abría el refrigerador— ¿Y la cerveza? ¿No te di una lista con todas las cosas que un hombre que vive solo y que se respete debe tener en su refrigerador? ¿Jugo? ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

—¿Qué le hiciste a Pepper?— preguntó Bruce un tanto divertido ante la cara de asco que Tony había puesto mientras alejaba de él el cartón de jugo.

—Oh, nada que no pueda arreglarse con una cara de cachorrito abandonado y unos buenos besos hasta que se le pase el enojo.

—Tony, un días vas a desesperarla y ni tu mejor cara de inocencia fingida le hará perdonarte. Pepper es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, no lo arruines. Más de lo que ya lo haces, al menos.

—¿Qué?… ¿Un par de meses saliendo con Légolas y ya eres experto en temas amorosos? Bruce, hermano, sabía que eres un genio, pero no me habías dicho que también la Doctora Corazón—. Ante la tristeza que se asomó en los ojos de Bruce, Tony suspiró derrotado—. Hey, está bien, no lo arruinaré. Pepper es afortunada de tenerte como amigo. Créeme, si no hubieras decidido batear para el otro lado, quizá hasta me hubiera hecho a un lado para que tú y ella… ¡Estoy bromeando!— exclamó cuando Bruce lo volvió a mirar de mal modo. Luego sonrió recordando que no era muy conveniente hacer cambiar a Bruce de humor tan seguido.

—Lo siento— suspiró Bruce cruzándose de brazos, como protegiéndose, igual que cuando lo conoció—. Estoy preocupado.

Tony se acercó para poner una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

—Hey, Légolas ha sobrevivido a peores situaciones que la misión que Fury le encomendó. De hecho, cierta araña mortal me ha dicho que está en la base de SHIELD. Llegó hace tres horas.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no…?

—Cálmate, hombre. Tiene informes que redactar, y con un jefe como el cabeza de rodilla con complejo de pirata, no le es fácil escabullirse.

—¿Está bien? ¿Él…?

—¡Aw, qué ternura! _¡Brucie tiene novio, está enamorado!_ — canturreó Tony infantilmente. Y Bruce ya no pudo enojarse con él. Clint estaba a salvo, y quizá pronto en casa, a su lado.

—¡Cállate, Stark!

Una hora había pasado desde que Tony llegó, realmente Bruce podía agradecerlo. Lo distraía de su ansiedad. Ordenaron comida china y un par de cervezas (que tony devoró solo). Hablaron seriamente sobre Pepper, y Tony prometió solemnemente no hacerla rabiar… más de dos veces por semana. Era un caso perdido, pero la pelirroja amaba (muy en el fondo) la inmadurez del genio multimillonario.

Estaban en medio de una carcajada por una tontería dicha por Tony cuando la puerta sonó otra vez. Antes de que Bruce pudiera ir a abrir, un nubarrón pasó a su lado; cuando se acomodó las gafas para ver mejor, Tony ya abría la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y usando como cigarrillo un camarón.

—¡Lo sabía!— exclamó Tony sin dejar de sonreír— Romanoff me debe una apuesta. Nos vemos Bruce, alegraste mucho mi noche.

Y con esas palabras, Tony Stark se perdió de vista. Bruce apenas estaba asimilando todo lo que dijo el ingeniero cuando notó la mirada molesta de Clint. ¡Al fin estaba ahí! Contuvo sus enormes ganas de correr hacia él cuando el castaño entró por completo al departamento y cerraba la puerta. Solamente que no le sonreía.

—¿Qué hacía Stark aquí?— fue la primera pregunta de Clint, en un tono helado— ¿Y por qué dijo que habías “alegrado” su noche?

Bruce se llevó una mano al rostro para ocultar la sonrisa que poco a poco se ensanchaba en sus labios. Había estado tan preocupado, después tan aliviado, y ahora no sabía qué sentir ni cómo actuar ante la obvia reacción de celos de Clint. Decidió no pensarlo mucho y se acercó al otro mostrándole su sonrisa. Deshizo el cruce en los brazos ajenos para tomarlo de la cintura y aspirar ese aroma, cerrándo los ojos, llénandose de su escencia. Fue un abrazo fuerte, posesivo, en el que Bruce dejaba escapar toda su angustia previa. Poco a poco la frialdad de Clint se derritió y correspondió al arrebatado abrazo.

—Te extrañé, no sabes cuánto— confesó Bruce en su oído, tan cerca y tan cálido que Clint bajo la guardia completamente.

Pronto Bruce rompió el abrazo. Se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, para comprobar que la situación era real, que tenía a Clint frente a él. Y ya no lo aguantó más. Lo besó posesiva e intempestivamente, con la firme convicción de asegurarlo y de paso a sí mismo. No más dudas, no más miedo, no más soledad.

Clint no esperaba aquél arranque por parte de Bruce, pero vaya que se sentía bien. Demasiado bien. La misión había sido un asco, y no porque hubiera fracasado, sino porque estuvo distraído y una bala le rozó el trasero (su precioso trasero). Y cuando volvió al fin a Manhattan, Fury no lo dejó libre enseguida, y para rematar, ya cuando iba dispuesto a comerse a Bruce Banner por fin, encuentra en el nuevo departamento al metiche de Stark. Natasha le había dicho que ella y el bobo multimillonario habían apostado a que no aguantaría ni medio día para correr a los brazos de Bruce.

Y sí, él ganó, porque por supuesto que no soportaba la incertidumbre. Durante esas semanas sólo pensó en su pareja y en el creciente temor de que cuando volviera Bruce hubiera pensando y decidido que la relación no iba bien, que él, Clint, no le iba bien.

Pero ahí estaba, Bruce devorando sus labios, recorriendo con sus manos su espalda, ansioso, posesivo, demandante. ¡Ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas! Antes era más bien sumiso a sus ataques, ahora la jugada parecía haber cambiado, y era Bruce el que tomaba la inciativa, el que de pronto comenzó a morder sus labios con hambre y recorrió con su lengua su barbilla, para ir bajando hacia su cuello, acompañado de sus manos que ahora estaban en su trasero, atrayéndolo…

—Auch— se quejó Clint sin poder evitarlo. Todavía ardía ahí dónde Bruce apretó.

¡Maldita sea! Ahora Bruce se despegaba alarmado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada— respondió Clint recuperando un poco de aire, apresuradamente. No iba a estropear el momento, así que volvió a pegarse a Bruce para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

—Clint…

Mierda. Mirada de advertencia.

—Una bala me rozó, eso es todo. Por favor, Bruce…

—¿En el trasero?— inquirió Bruce en un tono desconcertante. Clint asintió desesperado, no era nada, sólo ardía un poco— ¿Aquí?— preguntó de nueva cuenta tocándolo otra vez, pegándose lentamente a su cuerpo. Clint negó, entendiendo el juego de Bruce— ¿Aquí?— repitió Bruce masajeando su trasero. Eso se sentía bien, y pronto se estremeció, había llegado justo ahí dónde un rasguño laceraba su delicada piel. Asintió con una leve mueca—. Entonces habrá que curarte— susurró con una voz sensualmente ronca.

Clint creyó derretirse ante ese toque, ante esa voz, ante esa mirada. Bruce, por fin, había decidido llegar a tercera base. Y con el nuevo beso apasionado que recibió, Clint lo comprobó.

* * *

 

_**(…y así se siente)** _

Era Bruce el que controlaba la situación. Era él, el tímido científico el que llevó casi a rastras al agente hasta su habitación. El que despojó lenta pero seguramente a Clint de su chaqueta de cuero negro; el que coló sus manos por debajo de la playera azul y tocó cada centímetro de piel que alcanzaba a acariciar; el que no dejaba de devorar los labios ajenos y embeberse de su sabor.

Clint encontró bastante excitante a ese demandante Bruce. En sus relaciones anteriores él era el dominante, el que imponía el ritmo y su gusto en la cama. Pero ahora simplemente se dejaba hacer. Le gustaba este Bruce, el que marcaba sus labios a mordidas, y pronto su cuello también. El moreno le despojó entonces de la playera, y en un momento, sin despegar los labios (los sonidos de absorción y de necesidad de aire ya eran escándalosos), él mismo se quitó la camisa. El contacto piel con piel fue estremecedor. Y Clint perdió todo su autocontrol. Se abrazó a Bruce en una casi lucha, dando pasos torpes hasta la cama, donde ambos cayeron. Bruce debajo de Clint. Los anteojos del científico volaron a algún rincón de la habitación, no importaban.

La única luz era la que provenía del pasillo —ninguno se tomó la molestia de cerrar la puerta— y la de las luces lejanas de Manhattan que se colaban apenas por la cortina corrida de la ventana. Fue una visión indecible para Clint. El pecho desnudo y agitado de Bruce, su piel suave, su entrega…

—Casi etéreo— murmuró antes de volver a atacar esos labios y ese torso con sus manos.

Si Bruce quiso preguntar qué había sido esa murmuración, ahora ya no le importaba. Estaba en una especie de trance, sintiéndo las caricias de esas sútiles manos. Una de ellas de pronto se posó en su pene, por sobre la tela del pantalón, fue entonces que sintió su excitación y dejó escapar el primer gemido de placer.

Ese sonido fue música celestial para los oídos de Clint, que comenzó un lento vaivén con su mano por sobre esa parte de la anatomía de Bruce. Cuando el moreno le tomó casi desesperado del cabello supo que el siguiente paso debía ser dado. No quería ir rápido y que la magia se acabara demasiado pronto. Quería a Bruce loco de placer, que estuviera dispuesto a entregarse por completo, tal y como él necesitaba; que fuera Bruce también el que le indicara con cada reacción o desgarre gutural el momento de continuar. Así que hábilmente desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre del pantalón de Bruce, introdujo su mano por debajo de la tela del bóxer y rodeó con sus dedos el miembro creciente y palpitante.

Bruce se arqueó completamente devastado y los suspiros y jadeos llenaron la habitación. Esa era la señal: Clint siguió un recorrido de besos por el torso de Bruce, bajando lentamente, sintiéndo cómo su pareja enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos, ansioso. Los besos pronto fueron lamidas, dejando un camino húmedo a lo largo de su pecho hasta el ombligo. Escuchó a Bruce reír un poco entre gemidos y Clint se entretuvo un momento ahí, para después seguir bajando, saboreando el perfecto cuerpo bajo él. Se separó justo cuando su rostro estaba frente al miembro que parecía gritarle que lo atendiera (absolutamente apetecible), se lamió los labios y miró a Bruce a la cara; sonrió abiertamente cuando descubrió el más categórico deseo en las pupilas oscuras.

Quiso entonces torturarlo un poco, y se levantó para bajar completamente el pantalón junto a los estorbosos zapatos y calcetines, todo bajo la agitada y atenta mirada de Bruce. Aprovechó y se desnudó él mismo, sin dejar de sonreír cuando Bruce se llevó un brazo por sobre los ojos, ávido. Parecía decirle “ _¡date prisa!_ ”.

Pronto ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, y Clint se apresuró a dejarse caer nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Bruce. Ese nuevo contacto fue completo, íntegro, íntimo… perfecto. El castaño se grababa cada trozo de piel bajo la suya, el suave cosquilleo que dejaba en su propia piel el vello córporal de Bruce. Y todo le pareció inmejorable: las ansias de Bruce de atraerlo más a su cuerpo casi abrazándolo con sus piernas, acariciando su espalda, y en un momento justo, friccionado justo ahí dónde los hombres se jactan con pretensiones absurdas sobre tamaños y grosores.

Sensitivo, así lo definió Clint cuando el toque entre su pene y el de Bruce se volvió afanoso y cuando los jadeos se volvieron indefinidos y entrecortados. Creyó escuchar su nombre salir entre suspiros necesitados de oxígeno en la voz de su, ahora, amante, lo que lo llevó a empujar más, simulando ambos embestir al contrario. Pero aún no era el momento, faltaba mucho y Clint no podría soportarlo más si no daba otro paso. Con un quejido por parte de Bruce, Clint abandonó sus labios y volvió el ataque sobre los lugares que tal vez no había repasado con su lengua en ese cuerpo. Bajó lentamente, arrastrándose, aspirando, succionado, lamiendo con su boca mientras sus manos tocaban y se llenaban de Bruce: recorrió el contorno de esa figura estupenda, las caderas y los muslos, se coló por detrás de las rodillas. Ahí volvió a aspirar el perfecto perfume de la masculinidad de Bruce Banner. Y lamió como un gato sanando sus propias heridas: suave, lento, delicado.

Bruce se retorció ante la nueva y excitante caricia, ante la rasposidad y humedad de esa lengua sobre su sensible pene. Clint jugó unos momentos, apenas posando la punta de su lengua, degustando extasiado. Pero pronto no sólo la necesidad de Bruce, que empujaba su cadera hacia su boca, le hicieron querer y necesitar probarlo todo. Se hizo de la cabeza y enseguida del tronco, lamiendo por dentro de su cavidad bucal el largo y venoso miembro. Impuso un ritmo lento, exhasperante para Bruce, lo supo cuando éste empujó más a prisa sus caderas, cuando casi grita de placer, cuando jaló suavemente sus cabellos.

Aceleró el ritmo, sólo un poco, complaciendo a la necesidad de ese hombre que lo volvía loco. Pronto degustó el sabor salado y de un amargo exquisito que emanaba de Bruce, porque ya no pudo contenerse: eyaculó en su boca con un grito ahogado y el calor quemando sus entrañas.

* * *

 

_**Uno del otro** _

Bruce tuvo de pronto una senación cuasi virginal. Había tantas cosas que quería (y debía) descubrir en cuanto al sexo, que su sonrojo fue descomunal cuando las caricias de Clint lo volvieron a empalmar. Se había sentido hecho polvo cuando se vació en el castaño, pero ahora renovadas fuerzas lo envolvieron en oleadas, al igual que los brazos fuertes de su arquero; y si había tenido algún titubeo sobre cómo actuar con un hombre, ahora sí que había aprendido al menos lo básico.

Una pequeña molestia se instaló de repente en su pecho (y no, no era Hulk, de hecho el gigante no había pasado por su mente durante la última media hora), fue el ataque agresivo de pensar con cuántos había estado Clint en esa situación…. Sin embargo, esa lengua juguetona en su cuello, lamiendo su nuez, mordiéndo y dejando marcas dominantes, además del beso prolongado y cariñoso, entregado, despejó todas esas ideas y decidió que era su turno de corresponder a Clint lo mucho que lo había hecho gozar hasta ahora.

Aprovechó el justo momento cuando Clint flexionó sus brazos para apoderarse de su omóplato derecho e invirtió las posiciones. Ahora era Bruce el que estaba sobre Clint, moviendo sensualmente sus piernas para rozar las del castaño, acercando y alejando en una deliciosa tortura sus caderas. Le encantaba las expresiones variadas de Clint: abría los ojos, los cerraba, los apretaba, se mordía los labios, gemía sin inhibiciones y lo miraba profundamente, esperando pacientemente su actuar. Bruce dejó de jugar y lo besó voluptuosamente, saboreando la lengua del otro, mordiéndola en un momento dado.

Repitiendo el patrón que Clint había seguido en él, besó y rasgó con sus dientes esa barbilla, el largo cuello y el delgado aunque musculoso torso, siguió por los huesos de la cadera y la pelvis, y cuando llegó a la erección del castaño se apoderó de ella sin complejos. Quiso saber cómo sabía, qué se sentía tenerlo en su boca y descubrió que era… delicioso, si podía permitirse esa palabra en dicha situación. Los gemidos de Clint y sus manos sobre su hombro y nuca sólo lo alentaron a dejarse llevar por el ritmo impuesto por el arquero. No obstante, Bruce quería ver la expresión en los ojos de Clint cuando llegara al extásis, y en esa postura le sería prácticamente imposible. Fue entonces que se separó de esa erección, dejando un hilo de saliva mezclado con líquido preseminal en el camino; eso fue demasiado provocador.

Hasta que reparó en la manchita oscura que había en la sábana, justo a un lado del trasero de Clint. Era sangre, no necesitaba mucha luz para distinguirla. Recordó entonces que su arquero estaba lastimado. Sin querer romper el momento, se alejó un poco para simplemente girarlo y comprobar qué tan lacerada estaba la herida por el movimiento. En realidad no era grave, un rasguño apenas, pero que con la fricción había vuelto a sangrar levemente. Deslizó una de sus manos por sobre la herida para quitar la sangre, luego se aventuró a besar ahí de dónde emanaba, y en un impulso lamió también. Porque Clint era rico, sabía bien, su sangre y su piel. Y el contacto con las redondas nalgas le hicieron estremecerse y posar sus manos en las ceñidas caderas. Quiso probarlo todo, recorrer esa piel e impregnarse de su sabor. Bajó a las trabajadas piernas, besando cariñosamente, tomándose su tiempo. Luego volvió a las nalgas y subió por la región sacra y la lumbar (Clint se retorcía y mordía la almohada para detener sus gritos, de haber sabido que Bruce era así de dedicado no hubiera tenido tanta piedad con él). El científico recorrió la columna vertebral del castaño en un implecable compás entre su lengua, sus dientes y sus labios, sonriendo de cuando en cuando porque Clint parecía pez fuera del agua. Pronto llegó a los hombros y las cervicales; un momento después se adueñó del cuello, gimiendo cuando su miembro chocó contra el esférico trasero. Su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia, y descubrió que no necesitaba planear, sólo sentir. Dejando el control a sus necesidades puramente carnales simuló embestir a Clint, porque su propia erección se había introducido entre la separación de esas suaves nalgas.

Clint perdió el juicio totalmente, eso era lo que quería, pero no se había atrevido a turbar a Bruce diciéndoselo. Quería entregarse totalemente, que fueran uno del otro. Complementarse física y emocionalmente. Lo quería todo de Bruce, ese calor que lo estaba arropando con tierna posesividad, ese cuerpo sobre el suyo, abrasándolo… y cuando sintió esos labios en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda ya no se contuvo.

—Bruce, por favor…— suplicó en un gemido sonoro.

Bruce se detuvo entonces, comprendiendo el trasfondo de esa súplica, sobre todo cuando Clint separó las piernas. Clint era pasivo, quería que él lo penetrara. Inseguro, depositó un sútil beso en el cuello del otro y enseguida lo giró de nuevo, necesitaba ver su rostro.

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó torpemente. Eso había sonado estúpido y fuera de lugar. Pero Clint le devolvió el suave beso ahora en sus labios, y asintió.

—¿Tú lo estás?— cuestionó Clint entonces. Tal vez Bruce aún no estuviera listo para eso, era su primera experiencia homosexual después de todo. Pero la inseguridad se fue a la mierda ante esa pregunta de Clint, porque había preocupación en ella, atención y el más absoluto sentido de protección. Bruce mostró determinación, y cuando quiso girar a Clint de nuevo éste lo detuvo—. No, así. Quiero ver tu cara— musitó el arquero separando más sus piernas.

Bruce dudó, ¿qué hacía ahora? ¿Simplemente se introducía en el cuerpo de Clint y ya? ¿No sería eso muy doloroso? Clint rió ante el gesto extraño de Bruce, y le besó para darle confianza. Tomó entonces una mano del moreno y se llevó a la boca uno de sus dedos, el más grande y el más largo; lo ensalivó deleitado.

La profunda expresión de placer del castaño provocó que el miembro de Bruce volviera a la vida, más doloroso que antes. Había entendido: tenía que preparlo. Él no hizo gran cosa, sólo se dejó llevar. Clint guió el dedo lo suficientemente lubricado hasta su ano mientras acercaba más sus caderas. Bruce siguió entonces, metiendo y sacando lentamente su falange. “Otro”, musitó Clint y Bruce obedeció, luego no necesitó que le dijera qué más hacer; introdujo un dedo más, profundamente. Cuando Clint se arqueó estrepitosamente supo que había dado con su próstata.

Estaba listo. Su erección reemplazó delicadamente sus dedos, Clint aferró sus piernas a su cintura, dándole un mejor ángulo para comenzar a embestirlo. El científico apoyó sus manos en la cama, a ambos lados del cuerpo dócil de Clint y comenzó a moverse, admirando esos ojos y las muecas que poco a poco pasaron de ser molestas a placenteras. Quiso ser delicado, suave, cosa que Clint le permitió por un rato, pero al poco el mismo arquero juntaba más las caderas, queriéndo más velocidad. Bruce no pudo negárselo, él mismo necesitaba acelerar el ritmo. El interior de Clint era cálido y estrecho, se contraía para abrazarlo o soltarlo en una deliciosa danza.

La cama se movía ya como si estuviera en un terremoto especialemente violento, comenzó a chirriar. Eso era hacer el amor, hacerle el amor a Clint Barton: osado, aventurado, erótico, sútil y abrumadoramente placentero. Bruce observó cómo el sudor se hacía presente en la frente de Clint, su propio cabello humedeciéndose. Y los sonidos desvergonzados que escapaban de sus gargantas, era la gloria. No supo de dónde salía su resistencia, sentía que le fallaría todo, y cuando Clint pronunció su nombre en un grito ahogado, lleno de satisfacción, sintió un agradable y hormigueante calor en su pelvis. Eyaculó por segunda vez dentro de Clint, copiosamente.

Cuando sus espamos se detuvieron se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del castaño pesadamente, intentaba recuperar la respiración. Pero todavía no acababa la noche. Todavía no. Necesitaba ver a Clint también en extásis. Una vez recuperado un poco, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, llevándose a su arquero en el proceso hasta quedar el castaño a horcajadas sobre él. Tomó su nunca, enterrando su mano en las hebras castañas casi rubias, mirando fijamente esos azules ojos que ya no se sentía capaz de dejar de admirar. Deslizó su otra mano hasta apoderarse del miembro laxo del otro, vio como las pupilas se dilataban mientras movía su mano de arriba a abajo, rápido pero gentil. El pene de Clint se endureció enseguida, Bruce pudo sentir (y disfrutar) de ese crecimiento en su mano y se aventuró más abajo, poniéndole por unos instantes atención a los testículos. Él era hombre, después de todo, sabía lo que producía placer en él y al parecer también en Clint, porque éste apretó los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, deleitado. Volvió entonces al falo erecto acelerando el ritmo.

—Mírame— dijo cuando sintió las uñas de Clint enterrarse en sus hombros y la inminente culminación. Clint obedeció, se esforzó en ello porque el placer era mucho. Fue entonces que Bruce vio cómo se nublaban los záfiros de su arquero, cómo el placer los inundaba. Ahogó la exclamación del castaño en su boca mientras sentía el semen desbordandose en su mano y en su vientre.

Se besaron de nuevo, completamente exhaustos. Los besos fueron entonces menos fogosos pero siempre entregados. El sueño los invadió sin misericordia cuando sus cabezas encontraron las almohadas. Bruce todavía encontró la suficiente fuerza para envolverlos a ambos con la ligera cobija; acercó a Clint hasta que éste se acomodó en su pecho, entrelezándo sus piernas con las suyas. Besó su frente, y el sueño lo sorprendió con una sonrisa cuando escuchó la voz soñolienta y susurrada de Clint:

—Gracias por esto, Bruce…. Te quiero…

* * *

 

_**Definitivamente Te Amo** _

Clint no era del tipo de decir palabras cursis, ni era detallista, y todo lo que conllevaba “romanticismo” le parecía asquerosamente ridículo. Sin embargo a lado de Bruce Banner terminó por aceptar que si todo eso le parecía aberrante, era porque en realidad nunca lo había vivido. Ahora tenía una relación estable y, debía reconocer, parecía colegiala enamorada. Pero si eso era amar y sentirse amado, agradecía que fuera con Bruce. Su vida había vuelto a una rutina agradable, aderezada con momentos envidiables a lado de su pareja. Y por primera vez se sentía… feliz. Sólo eso.

Bruce, por su parte, estuvo la mayoría de su vida preguntándose qué era la felicidad, ese estado de profunda alegría y emociones desbordantes. Ahora lo sabía. Ahora lo sentía plenamente. Ya no había noches patéticas de profunda soledad, no había culpabilidad desgarrando su alma. Ni siquiera Hulk lo atormentaba. No todo era maravilloso, la vida simplemente se componía de momentos, de altas y bajas, pero ahora tenía con quién compartir esos momentos. Y por primera vez se sentía… completo. Sólo eso.

—Clint, ¿por qué no te quedas esta noche?— preguntó Bruce con lascivas intenciones una semana después de su primer encuentro íntimo.

—¿Y por qué no me pides que me quede definitivamente?— contestó Clint con una sonrisa cómplice— Me gusta más tu ordenado apartamento que el mío. Creo que el otro día interrumpí una fiesta de cucarachas.

Bruce rió de buena gana, amaba también el sentido del humor (adorablemente perverso) del castaño.

—Vale, pero definitivamente, no quiero que traigas a las fiesteras aquí.

—Definitivo. Son asquerosas.

—Te quiero— soltó de pronto Bruce. No lo decía muy a menudo por no querer parecer pasteloso, pero era una especie de extraña necesidad.

—¿Definitivamente?— inquirió Clint alzando una ceja. Bruce asintió solemne— Yo definitivamente te amo.

Y eso era definitivo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Látex.


End file.
